Darling of saiyan
by Urieo117
Summary: intento actualizar segido
1. chapter 1

Cap 1 bueno compas disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía comenzamos XD

Nos encontramos en el torneo de cell vemos a Goku cargando un kame kame ha para lanzarcelo a cell y se teletransporta delante de él lanzó el ataque despues de eso cell se regenera y dice riendo

Cell:eso estuvo apunto destruirme pero mientras la célula de mi cabeza no sea dañada seguiré regenerandome las veces que quiera

Goku:maldito!!!

Después de eso Goku mando a gohan a pelear con cell a así derrotarlo con su poder oculto pero gohan se confió y cell planea explotar con la tierra

Cell:si me atacan explotare antes

En eso vemos a Goku y Picoro y Goku

Goku:Picoro parece q tengo un plan krilin,yamcha,Vegeta protejan la tierra

Vegeta:que quieres hacer Kakaroto (mirando a Goku)

Goku sonríe y desaparece para aparecer delante de gohan y cell en eso ve a gohan

Goku:gohan lo isiste bien pero no dejes de entrenar(sonriendo a gohan y mirándolo)dile a tu mamá que siempre ise la cosas a mi manera

Tomando a cell y poniendo sus dedos en la frente

Goku:adiós gohan cuídate y dile a tu mamá que la quiero(desapareciendo)

Cell: maldicióooooooon!!!

Gohan: papaaaa

Y los demas: gokuuuuuu

En otro lado

Goku aparece en con kaio Sama

Kaio Sama:pero que haces aquí

Goku: perdón kaio Sama pero no sabía a dónde llevarlo

En eso cell empieza a inflarce y grita

Cell:noooooo

En ese momento se abre unas nubes cerca mandando a volar a Goku y lo quedo de cell en eso se ve a Goku cayendo en la galaxia del este

En la superficie del planeta vemos una ciudad andante muy técnologica pero fuera de ella vemos un mecha llamado stereliza luchando con un kaiju llamado klaxosaurio en ese momento del cielo algo empieza a caer

Y dentro del mecha un chica de pelo rosa llamada zero two y un chico llamado Hiro ven como lo que caía se estrella en el klaxosaurio matandolo al instante en eso dentro del base que da las órdenes vemos vemos a un hombre llamado Hachi y una mujer llamada Nana los cuales planeaban las defensas de los klaxosaurios en eso Hachi dice

Hachi:que fue eso

Nana:no parece aver Sido un metiorito

En eso llega un señor mayor llamado dr Frank el diseñador de los mechas

Dr:que fue eso que manden un reporte

Hachi:016,02 que fue eso

Regresando con Hiro y Zero two

Hiro: no lo sé hay mucho polvo que evantó el choque

Zero two: parece un hombre con el cabello rubio

Mientras tanto con Goku levantandose y viendo al mecha delante de él en eso Goku dice

Goku: que eres y qué quieres (poniendose en pose de pelea )

En la base el doctor dice

Doctor:traiganlo lo necesitamos debemos saber cómo sobrevivio a esa caída desde la atmósfera del planeta

Steriliza: nesecito que vengas conmigo ala base (extendiendo la mano para que Goku suba)

Pensamientos de Goku: parece aver 2 ki dentro de esa máquina pero no se ve que tengan malas intenciones

En eso Goku empieza a levitar dejando a todo boquiabiertos

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mismo planeta iban cayendo los trozos de cell que sobrevivieron ala explocion que el mismo causó

Cell:cómo es posible que siga vivo(regenerandoce al 100% su cuerpo) bueno parece que perdí un gran parte de mi poder tengo que ocultar mi presencia y entrenar para derrotar a esos miserables de Goku y Gohan (volteando a dónde sintió la energía de Goku)

Fin del cap 1

Bueno broos eso es todo de momento voy intentar actualizar segido bueno adiós


	2. cap 2

Goku en Darling in the franxx cap 2

Bueno brothers es te es el cap 2 y como no muchos me siguen a un dar mi mejor esfuerzo bueno a darle

¿quien es el nuevo miembro?

En el capítulo anterior vimos que cell está vivo pero qué pasará con Goku le esperan nuevas aventuras y nuevos amigos por conocer

Cell:bueno será mejor que huya antes de que alguien note mi presencia (empezando a correr Hacia una cueva)

Cell:bueno parece que aquí podré entrenar para superar al miserable de Gohan

Regresando con Goku y Strelitzia que estaba sorprendida a ver que Goku podía volar sin la necesidad de alas o algún artefacto

Goku:oye entonces Hacia dónde vamos

Strelitzia:vamos en esa dirección señalando a una esfera metálica muy tecnológica

Goku: (pensamientos) se parece a la nave en la fui a Namekusei son lo que esta es gigantesca

15 minutos después vemos a Goku y Strelitzia llegando en eso se abren unas compuertas para después de entrar Goku ve asombrado el lugar pero no pasa mucho y en eso llegan unos soldados rodeándolo y Goku se pone en pose de batalla y dice

Goku:bajen las armas no los voy a lastimar solo obedezcan(los dice con una mirada seria)

Soldado 1: ataquen

Hachi:no lo ataque el doctor Frank lo necesita ileso

Doctor Frank: no deténganse lo necesitamos

En eso todos los soldados dejan de disparar y al disiparse el humo se ve una silueta de pelos puntiagudos en eso dice

Goku: ¿eso es todo?

Todos:cómo es posible

Goku: soltando las balas que atrapó en la palma de su mano

En otro lado vemos a Hiro y Zero two saliendo de Strelitzia

Hiro:quien será(desarmandose y cayendo al suelo)

Zero two: cariño

Regresando con cell lo vemos matando klaxosaurios

Cell:son unas basuras(lanzando un rayo del dedo como el de freezer)

Eso llega un klaxosaurio en forma de serpiente de 3 cabezas

Cell:alejate de mi sabandija o te mataré

En eso el klaxosaurio retrocede y sale una silueta femenina y le habla a cell telepáticamente

Voz misteriosa:para de matar a los míos criatura(se prepara para atacar al cell)

En eso se lanza a atacar a cell pero cell la sostiene del cuello

Cell: insolente que no has visto a cuántos de esas basuras e eliminado y aún así decides atacarme bueno al menos dime quién eres antes de eliminarse

Voz misteriosa:(con voz sofocada) yo yo yo soy la princesa de los klaxosaurios

Cell:(lanzandola) vaya qué débiles son tus súbditos así que desaparece antes de que te elimine

Princesa:espera unos humanos está asesinando A Mi gente y tú puedes detenerlos por favor te lo imploro

Cell:mira sabandija te ayudaré pero no consideres que somos aliados solo esperare que mi cuerpo se adapte a este senkai que tuve para derrotar al maldito de Goku que cayó conmigo a este miserable planeta y luego iré por Gohan y Vegeta

Princesa: gracias(poniéndose de rodillas)

Cell: entonces sabandija sal de mi mente antes de que te mate

En otro lado lado vemos a Goku quién va saliendo del polvo de las balas

Goku:¿quienes son?(retomando su pose de pelea)

Nana: tranquilo no vamos atacarte solo fue un descuido

Goku: entonces ¿quienes son y qué quieren conmigo?

Doctor:yo responderé tu pregunta así que tranquilizate somos los encargados de defensas de la base utilizando los franxx trabajamos para APE así que quien o más que eres tú

Goku: a cierto hola soy son Goku(saludando con su saludo característico)

En eso vemos Nana sonrojada y confundida

Doctor frank: bueno señor Goku acompáñeme para hacerle unas pruebas( notando lo que le sucedió a Nana)

Unos minutos después vemos a Goku en un laboratorio donde se le hicieron las mismas pruebas que a Zero two (cap 13) pero él salió sin daños solo que no sabían que era él pues él no era humano

Con Goku lo vemos sentado en un cuarto meditando esperando a doctor pero Goku logro comunicarme con kaio Sama

Goku:kaio Sama cómo estás

Kaio sama: cómo crees destruiste mi planeta (lo dice molesto) por cierto dónde estás muchacho

Goku:no lo sé pero sé que cell está vivo sólo que no se donde está pude sentir su ki en todo este planeta pero necesito hablar con mis amigos podrías hacerme el favor kaio sama

Kaio sama:bueno pero no te tardes que gasta mucha energía

En la tierra vemos a gohan y los demás en el templo de Dende y con las esferas piden revivir a todos los que mató cell y quitarle la bomba 18 y antes de pedir revivir a Goku una voz se escucha

Goku:espera Gohan estoy en la galaxia del este pero cell está vivo y no puedo irme de aquí hasta que lo derrote en lugar de eso Gohan pide dinero que tu mamá no sufra mientras no estoy

Gohan:cuánto vas a regresar papá

Goku:no lo sé hijo pero sigan entrenando para proteger la tierra

Krilin:regresa pronto Goku

Vegeta:no te quedes mucho tiempo ahí insecto recuerda nuestra revancha

Goku:hasta luego amigos sigan entrenando

Todos:nos veremos pronto Goku(finalizando la llamada)

Goku:bueno kaio sama estaré en contacto contigo adiós

Kaio sama:bueno muchacho cuídate kaio sama

Con Goku Nana lo llamaba para ir con ella y llevarlo con los demás parásitos(pilotos de los franxx)en eso Nana habla

Nana:disculpe señor Goku usted que hacía antes de llegar aquí escuche que le dijo al doctor frank que vivió en un planeta llamado tierra y que peleó con seres con la capacidad de destruir planetas con un dedo

Goku:si pero por eso entreno para proteger a mis seres queridos y amigos(contando toda su historia hasta lo de cell)

Nana: entonces usted está Transformado en super Sayayin

Goku:(riendose dice) no me había dado cuenta que desde que llegué aquí estoy transformado

Nana:le queda bien(dice esto sonrojada)

Goku: gracias

Nana:bueno es aquí

saliendo a un domo donde ahí una casa y un pequeño bosque

Nana:bueno deja llamo a todos para que se presenten

Goku:si lo decía (viendo todo el lugar)

En eso llega Nana con 5 chicas y 5 chicos

Una chica de pelo castaño café, otra peli azul otra con 2 trenzas,una con lentes y una peli rosa

(Bueno me saltaré hasta donde Goku se presenta sino saben quiénes son los personajes vean Darling in the franxx)

Goku:hola soy goku (diciendo su saludo característico)

En eso todas se sonrojaron pero al mismo tiempo estaban confundidas

Nana: bueno es momento de que vaya adiós Goku

Fin del cap 2 bueno paphus ese fue el cap 2 y suscribanse Ami canal hay empezaré a subir este fic

Mi canal

https/youtu.be/duPAetEJ5nk


	3. capitulo 3

Goku en Darling in the franxx cap 3

Narrador

_ ha pasado un mes desde que Goku llegó a ese misterioso planeta, pero será goku capaz de pilotar un franxx eso lo veremos en este capítulo de Darling of Saiyan.

El franxx que superó a los demás un guerrero misterioso aparece.

Narrador

_ nos situamos un mes después de que nuestro héroe Goku conoció a los pilotos de los franxx, el cual estableció un buen lazo de amistad con la excepción de mitsuru (code 326), el cual era muy distante con goku.

En el patio vemos meditando a Goku en estado base flashback vemos a vemos a Miku y a Kokoro (para los que no las conozcan vean Darling in the franxx) jugando con el pelo de Goku meditando pero pasa a su estado base dejando a Miku y Kokoro sorprendidas,en eso Kokoro dice

_q q que pasó(lo dice asustada abrazando a Miku),en eso Goku abre los ojos y ve sorprendido y dice

_ qué pasa (dice esto con un signo de interrogación al estilo anime).

En eso Miku dice asustada su cabello,Goku la ve confuso y pregunta: qué hay con mi cabello,

Miku _ dice ahora su cabello es negro y tiene otro peinado.

Goku _ le dice es que estaba transformado en super saiyajin, después de eso les empieza a contar su batalla con freezer donde obtuvo la transformación,pero Kokoro se pone a llorar dejando a Goku y Miku confundidos en eso Kokoro dice _ entonces (lo dice llorando)tu mejor amigo murió y tú casi snif snif snif mueres snif snif snif, en eso Goku la ve a los ojos y le dice kokoro _ Kokoro chan no llores por el pasado además como te dije revivimos a todos con las esferas de dragón que hay en la tierra así que no hay por qué llorar (en eso Goku la abraza) Kokoro se sonroja y Miku dice _ Goku (mientras jugaba con sus dedos) yo también q q quiero que me abrace en eso Goku las abraza alas 2 las cuales al estar con Goku siente un aura de seguridad y calor.

Regresando al presente Goku está meditando pero deja su pose de flor de loto para empezar a hacer abdominales con un dedo y luego lanza un kame hame ha al cielo esperando a caer y lo empieza a detener con las manos pero el Kama hame ha es más poderoso que él así que Goku grita _ kaioken aumentado 3 veces.

En la casa vemos a Ichigo(code:015), saliendo y viendo a Goku como destruía esa ráfaga de poder que le estaba cayendo encima y grita no Goku empezando a llorar pero en eso sale Goku transformado en super saiyajin y le pregunta a Ichigo _ qué es lo que pasa estaba entrenando , Ichigo le responde _ snif no vuelvas a asustarme así(lo decía secándose las lágrimas) Goku _ no te preocupes solo que no medie la fuerza de mi ataque (lo decía con su típica sonrisa) Ichigo _ y si algo te pasara que haríamos con el sujeto cell del cual mencionaste que quería matarte,Goku le contesta _ intento hacerme más fuerte para cumplir la promesa de protegerte ati y alos demas.

Flashback vemos a Goku ayudando a Kokoro a regar sus plantas y en eso llega Ichigo y le pregunta _ señor Goku escuche que a todos ya les contó su historia le importaría contarme su historia a mi también después de comer,pero En el momento en el que dijo comer vemos cómo a Goku le salieron estrellas en los ojos y luego dice _ pero me estoy muriendo de hambre eso lo dice(así estilo como en el anime) ya 1 hora después vemos a Goku llegar a la casa con Kokoro (aquí paphus futoshi solo vera a Kokoro como compañera y amiga que sad el anime ese bro se parece aún compa bueno ya me desvíe del tema) y ikuno estaba sentada leyendo un libro pero Miku al intentar mojar a Goku y Kokoro moja a ikuno y está dice molesta _ ME LAS VAS A PAGAR (corriendo detrás de Miku), pero al intentar mojar la terminó mojando a Zero two y a Kokoro las cuales estaban más cerca en eso Goku se ríe por qué las mojaron y todas lo voltean a ver para mojarlo y cuando lanzaron el agua Goku usando su velocidad la esquiva cayendo en Ichigo la cual empieza a perseguir a las demás para mojarlas.

30 minutos después vemos a todas saliendo de bañarse por la guerra de agua que hubo hace 30 minutos ya estaban todos en el comedor menos Goku el cual estaba charlando con ikuno la cual no sabía su historia la cual quedó como roca al escuchar que peleó con ser llamado cell el cual puede destruir un sistema solar el solo,en eso llega Ichigo y dice _ que no piensan comer, en eso Goku con una actitud infantil dice _ me estoy muriendo de hambre, dejando a ikuno sorprendida y pensando cómo es posible que Un ser superpoderoso puede ser tan infantil tratándose de comida.

Ya con todos en el comedor vemos a Goku comiendo como si no hubiera fondo en su estómago en eso dice Ichigo _ Goku prometió contarme su historia en eso Goku le dice _ perdón lo olvide pero se las voy a contar ahora que están todos aquí, ya 1 hora después vemos a casi todos sorprendidos por su historia pero en eso zorome le pregunta _ entonces Goku que es usted un súper humano que cambia su pelo de color y Goku _ no yo soy un saiyajin criado en tierra,lo que me dijo mi amigo Vegeta es que los saiyajin comemos mucho por el metabolismo que tenemos,y con la transformación de súper saiyajin mi poder base se multiplica por 50 y puedo destruir planetas muy fácil.

Al decir eso todos se sorprendieron por saber que Goku podía destruir un planeta sin mucho esfuerzo.

En eso Goku dice _ pero cell puede destruir un sistema solar el solo, al decir eso dejó a todos más aterrados acerca del ser llamado cell. Y Goku (se levanta y les dice a todos _ por eso tengo que superarlo y derrotarlo para protegerlos a todos. En eso Ichigo ve a Goku como si fuera Hiro tomándole un cariño similar.

Regresando al presente Goku se regresa así estado base pero por el escándalo de Ichigo salen todos y ven a Goku con Ichigo y Kokoro pregunta _ ¿por qué tanto escándalo?,Goku le responde _ perdón solo estaba entrenando,en eso llega Zero two y grita _ cariño estás bien empujando a todos tirandolos y dejando a Goku (con una gota de sudor al estilo anime),Goku _ solo estaba entrando, en eso vemos a mitsuru viendo todo desde una ventana y dice(susurrando)_ qué estupidez, afuera Kokoro ve a mitsuru viendo desde la ventana y lo ve con curiosidad, pero en eso vemos a Zero two lanzándose encima de Goku (poniendo celosas a las demás, pero todas se lanzan también dejando a todos los hombres confundidos por la acción tan rara de las chicas.

Flashback ha pasado una semana de que Goku llegó con sus nuevos amigos que al principio no lo tomaron bien pero con el tiempo se adaptaron a convivir con Goku ya que era muy amable con ellos,con la excepción de Zero two que no tomó muy bien a Goku pero eso solo fue al principio.

Hasta que un día siguió a Goku para ver cómo entrenaba, veía como Goku daba golpes que ella no veía. Al Goku terminar su entrenamiento dice _ sé que está hay ya puedes salir no te haré daño. En eso sale Zero two _ solo te Seguí por curiosidad de qué haces aquí, Goku solo la ve y sonríe (para proceder a tocar su frente y ver sus recuerdos) después quita su mano y le contesta _ entonces por eso eres tan distante conmigo y ella (con signo de interrogación), le contesta _ que hiciste, Goku solo sonríe y la ve a los ojos contestandole _ solo ví tus recuerdos (para los que no sepan Goku en el anime ve los recuerdos de krilin al tocar su cabeza ), y después le dice _ sé que de niña te tenían aislada de los demás, pero Hiro te libero y dijo que se iba a casar conmigo pero te volvieron a llevar y posteriormente te asignaron a un escuadrón donde te decían que tu no eres humana. No te preocupes yo no te haré nada yo los protegeré de cell,esas simples palabras llegaron al corazón de Zero two. Vaya eso explica muchas cosas XD.

Ya pasado una hora después de que Goku despertara a todos y hiciera un escándalo vemos a Nana diciéndole a Goku que van a hacer la prueba para pilotar un franxx ( Goku hizo las pruebas pero las paso más fácil por su habilidad de imitar si no lean el manga de dragon ball o vean el anime las pruebas no las explican bien en el anime así que lo dejamos así) al decir eso Nana pregunta _ quién va a ser su pareja y Kokoro levanta la mano _ diciendo que ella quiere intentarlo, futoshi le dice _ ten cuidado Kokoro chan.

Ya pasado 20 minutos empiezan a preparar a Genista para comenzar la prueba y vemos salir a Goku con un traje de parásito con los colores de su dogi de pelea y Kokoro con su traje original ya dentro Genista estaba Goku y Kokoro iniciando el enlace el cual salió perfecto.

En otro lado vemos a Hachi dando una orden _ prepárense para sacar a Argentea vamos a hacer un combate amistoso así que prepárense 390 y 666.

Mientras dentro de Genista Goku veía con curiosidad lo que es un franxx y pilotar, pero en eso sale Argentea y Hachi le dice a Goku y Kokoro _ van a tener un combate amistoso así que Goku preparense.

En eso podemos ver a Genista en la típica pose de pelea de Goku (Kokoro estaba sonrojada por la pose tan extraña que Goku Asia), con Argentea está estaba riendo por la pose,zorome dice _ entonces es momento de empezar ¿no?, Goku confiado le responde _ veamos de qué eres capaz.

Narrador _ Argentea intentaba atacar pero la velocidad de Genista era superior a la suya (para los que no sepan a veces lo franxx toman características de sus pilotos se explica en el capítulo 19),todos tenían los ojos como platos al ver que Argentea siendo un franxx especializado en ataques rápidos pero efectivos no podía dar ninguno a Genista.

La batalla siguió hasta que Genista de un golpe rápido derribo a Argentea, dejando a todos estupefactos por el evento.

En una cueva no muy lejana estaba cell con la princesa klaxosaurio quien le dió un klaxosaurio a cell, cell dice _ esa es la energía de Goku tengo que ir a ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto (esto último lo dice entrando al klaxosaurio con forma de kaiju de Titanes del pacífico un categoría 4 para se exactos), después de esto cell se dirige a donde esta Goku con la teletransportacion.

Goku al percatarse de la presencia del klaxosaurio lanza a Argentea a un lugar seguro y se pone en pose de pelea otra vez el klaxosaurio hace lo mismo dejando a todos más aterrados que sorprendidos en eso Hachi grita _ 556 y Goku regresen aquí de inmediato pero Goku dice _ yo me encargo de él dando fin a la transmisión.

Los dos mechas estaba frente a frente con un movimiento rápido cell derribó a Genista y Kokoro solo se preparaba para lo peor pero Goku intentó algo gritando _ taiyoken, Genista hace la pose del taiyoken dejando a cell deslumbrado pero aprovecho la oportunidad para dar un golpe rápido derribando cell.

Goku sabía que tenía que acabar con esto rápido así que dan un salto para atrás y se pone en la pose una pose que todos conocemos y empieza a transformarse en super saiyajin asiento que una aura dorada rodeará a Genista y Kokoro la cual sentía todo ese poder de lleno, pero Goku empieza a decir _ KAME HAME HAAAA, cell antes de que le impactara el ataque se teletransporta escapando y dejando el mecha el cual fue destruido por el impacto del ataque.

15 minutos después Genista va a la base cargando a Argentea donde zorome solo iba preguntando a Goku como hizo eso.

Ya en la base todas le pedían a Goku si podían pilotar con el.

Mientras con mitsuru él sólo veía esto con enojo el cual Kokoro noto.

Ya con cell él estaba lamentándose por no poder hacer nada ante Goku así que decidió entrenar al doble para superarlo.

En una zona muy aleja de ahí se abre un portal dejando ver a dos esqueletos en llamas uno en un camaro con llamas azules y el otro en un moto deportiva con llamas normales hasta que uno dice al otro _ dijiste que iríamos por Rito Yūki, el otro con de las llamas azules creo que nos equivocamos pero aquí hay dos sujetos poderosos veamos quienes son y luego sigamos con nuestro camino, el otro contesta _ tienes razón tal vez nos den diversión no como los sucios demonios con los que peleamos el más poderoso era un pervertido el cual si no hubiera tocado los pechos de su líder la chica pelirroja no hubiese rebasado sus límites.

El de llamas azules le contesta _ tienes razón qué bueno que le quitamos su armadura de dragón y al chico de pelo blanco, luego ahí que regresar para tener una revancha con esas chicas que parecían querer matarnos pero en fin sigamos a la dirección de la primera energía. El de llamas rojas responde _ vamos ( subiendo a la moto y el otro en el Camaro )

Narrador _ quieres serán esos tipos poderosos Pobra Goku derrotarlos eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de Darling of Saiyan

Bueno paphus hay le voy a dejar y dejen sus opiniones del capítulo yo las leo y contesto, tambien que opinan de los gost rider del final y de la referencia a to love ru y high school DxD bueno adiós un amigo YouTuber está subiendo este fic asu canal si que solo pongan Darling of Saiyan y pues rito le van a cagar los gost rider que su identidad es una sorpresa así que gracias de antemano y voy a conectar esta teoría con otra de Goku en to love ru que planeo hacer


	4. capitulo 4

Darling of Saiyan capítulo 4

Narrador _ ha pasado 1 año desde la llegada de Goku y cell a esa tierra alternativa de la galaxia del sur y 3 semanas desde el ataque del klaxosaurio, esas 3 semanas la princesa klaxosaurio le explicó a cell que su verdadero enemigo eran los VIRM una especie la cual los amenazaba desde hace milenios, con Goku papá sabía que Goku tenía más poder que los franxx así que mandar a destruirlo no era una opción, cell sabía que los VIRM vendrían pronto.

Hoy presentamos _ Goku regresa a la tierra, una gran amenaza se acerca

En las profundidades de la tierra estaba cell entrenando con la princesa klaxosaurio la cual decidió ayudar a cell con su entrenamiento, ya que ella le había contado sobre los VIRM, cell el cual buscaba los KIs más cercano fue donde descubrio que se acercaban millones de esas cosas, para el sería fácil vencerlos pero no para los klaxosaurios , a demás la princesa klaxosaurio había tomado cierto afecto a cell, ya que él era un poco similar a ella en actitud.

Con Goku el estaba en una sala de entrenamiento para los soldados los cuales veían estupefactos a Goku entrenando como lo el consideraba calentamiento.

Las chicas estaban con los chicos en una especie de playa artificial en donde todos se divirtieron, Kokoro que exploraba el lugar encontró una casa en ruinas ( cabe aclarar que mitsuru la estaba siguiendo ya que ella en el lapso de tiempo se empiezo a hacer amiga de mitsuru), ya cuando kokoro estaba dentro en el suelo encontró un libro empolvado el cual decía hablar sobre maternidad, pero un pilar iba a caer sobre Kokoro pero es salvada por mitsuru, para proceder a hablar e incluso besarse.

Ya 3 horas del entrenamiento de Goku y lo de mitsuru y Kokoro, todos estaban reunidos con Nana la cual les informaba sobre la disminución de los ataques de los klaxosaurios, pero Nana habla _ Kokoro ya a pilotar con Goku así que yo también lo voy intentar, para ser su compañera en el franxx.

Goku que estaba concentrado en Gohan y los demás los cuáles estaban reunidos en su casa no tomo en cuenta lo que decían y que todas las chicas lo tenían a jalones para ver con cuál pilotar, en la tierra Goku sintió un ki que aparece de repente donde está milk así rápido pone su dedos en la frente para hacer la teletransportacio sin tomar en cuenta a las chicas a las cuales se lleva con el, todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos ya que Goku desapareció de repente con todas, Hachi y el doctor Fran se quedaron como piedra ya que las chicas la cuales son parte vital del franxx desaparecieron con Goku.

En la tierra, bulma, el maestro Roshi, krilin, 18 y Gohan estaban esperando el nacimiento de Goten, ya pasado uno 10 minutos Bulma y 18 estaban charlando con milk, cuando en la sala aparece Goku con un montón de chicas, Goku _ hola milk ya he regresado, todos que no esperaban a Goku se pone felices de volverlo a ver , Gohan sale corriendo a abrazar a Goku y dice _ papá pensé que cell te había asesinato o que no podrías volver, Goku corresponde al abraso para posteriormente ir con milk y decirle _ milk como has estado no e podido vencer a cell ya que él ha estado escondiendo su ki, milk responde _ no te preocupes Goku por que has venido a ver al pequeño goten, milk destapa a Goten el cual estaba dormido, Goku lo carga y dice _ se parece mucho Ami incluso tenemos el mismo cabello, pero krilin arruina la escena emotiva y dice _ Goku quienes son estas chicas, Goku voltea a ver a las chicas y dice _ ellas son mis amigas, Zero two se acerca y lame a Goku (sacando una actitud de extrañeza en todos) para lamer a Goten y decir _ ambos son dulces, Kokoro que había leído sobre los bebés de acerca a milk a preguntar si pude cargar a goten, para después cargarlo y ver que los bebés son muy tiernos después, Miku se acerca para presentarse con milk y todas hacen los mismo y después todos se presentan, todas cuentan cómo se conocieron y y conocieron a goku, milk sospecha que a ellas las gusta Goku pero para ella no sería difícil compartirlo.

Ya después de que todos se fueron solo quedo Goku, las chicas y Gohan y mik, todas las chicas dormirían en un habitación que milk no usaba y Goku con milk en la noche todas estaban pensando que milk era la mujer a la Goku a pesar de casarse por una promesa el la enésima a amar con el tiempo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por milk la cual entra y dice yo compartiré a Goku si ustedes son aptas de estar conmigo, Goku y gohan, ellas no esperaban eso menos de la esposa de Goku pero Kokoro habla _ entonces puedo cuidar al pequeño goten , ya que ella quería procrear.

Milk acepto eso para ir a dormir con Goku, al día siguiente todos despertaron y milk ya había preparado el desayuno Nadie se sorprendió de que Goku y Gohan Comían más ya que era la costumbre , al acabar de comer Goku fue a entrenar con gohan.

En el patio estaba Goku en cual dice _ vamos Gohan usa el súper saiyajin 2, Gohan dice _ no me contendre papá ( el empieza a gritar asiendo que todo tiemble Y Goku hace lo mismo sorprendiendo a Gohan y empezando a pelear los puñol solo chocaban pero ya al cansarse los dos lanzan un ataque de de ki destruyendo una montaña ya al finalizar su batalla los dos vuelven a casa donde milk tenía a las chicas limpiando y sacando una gota de sudor en Gohan y goku.

En el planeta donde cayeron Goku y cell, cell estaba sentado en una montaña destruida viéndo al cielo y dice _ maldita sabandija sé que ya te fuiste pero regresaras y yo te derrotar ya soy lo suficientemente poderoso además tengo una nueva transformación

En el espacio unas nave iban hacia donde esta cell .

Narrador _quien será este enemigo Pobra Goku con un ejército esto y más en Darling of Saiyan capítulo 5

Fin

Paphus sé que no subí en 2 semana pero tuve las evaluaciones y no puede los de los gost rider es aparte a la historia así ese can sería como una ova


End file.
